The Hat
by SG-Fan
Summary: On the eve of her promotion, Sam's friends throw her a party. With Pete about to announce their engagement, what does she do when she receives one very special gift? COMPLETE For now.


My favorite one shot to date!

Idea came from Kate McCaye's stories and is used with permission from the same.

Rating for angst, perhaps language, or mention of kissing.

* * *

Sam flexed her fingers. She could do this. She could.

_Ding-dong_.

She couldn't.

"Sam honey, you gonna get that?"

_No._

"Yeah," she called.

She dragged herself to the door and pulled it open.

Daniel, Teal'c and Jack stood there all looking a little bit uncomfortable.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Sam!" Daniel greeted her enthusiastically kissing her on the cheek. "Here."

She accepted the big gift bag. "Thanks."

"Major Carter," Teal'c said offering her a large box.

She smiled. "Thanks Teal'c."

Jack concealed his offering behind his back. "Hi Carter," he muttered.

"Sir," she acknowledged.

A figure appeared behind her. "Dr. Jackson, Colonel O'Neill, and Teal'c. Welcome!"

"Hi," the two human men reluctantly said. Teal'c pointedly ignored him.

"Come on in! This really was a great idea of Sam's friend. Jane is really nice."

"Janet," they all automatically corrected.

"Right. Sammie a Colonel. Wow."

Jack's false smile tightened. Sammie? He knew she hated that nickname.

Janet and Cassie pulled up and barreled out of the car.

"Burr," Cassie muttered rubbing her arms once inside the warm house. "It's cold outside."

Pete offered her a cup of coffee.

"I'm not 18 yet. Mom doesn't think teens should coffee," Cassie said with a shake of her head. "Thanks Jack!"

Jack had handed her a cup of cocoa.

"Mmm..."

"Well, that just leaves Sam's dad and General Hammond," Pete began when the door opened and the two men mentioned walked in.

"Sam, got any coffee?" Jacob called.

"Dad!"

Pete looked up "Her dad's here!" he whispered excitedly to Jack.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "So…?"

Pete leaned closer. "I'm going to ask him if I can marry Sam," he whispered confidentially.

Jack's gut twisted painfully. "Really?"

"Yeah. Sam has no idea."

Jack looked over the poorly wrapped gift he had brought her. Would it seem too sentimental? He made a move as to grab it when Jacob called his attention to something else.

Å

"Jack, what is it?"

"Nothing Cassie."

The former CO of SG-1 and the Hankan teenager were standing outside Carter's house enjoying the crisp, cold night air.

"It was a cool idea to have this party Jack."

"It was your Mom's..." He began.

"No it wasn't," She interrupted. "You just didn't want Sam to know it was yours."

"Whatever."

"I don't like Pete."

"You and me both."

"Break it up Jack."

"No."

The teenager stared at him. "WHY?"

"Because. She's happy."

"No she isn't."

"Cass, look at-"

"She loves you Jack."

"Cassie, please."

"Jack-"

"He's going to propose to her soon."

Cassie was quiet.

"Cass, I know you're… I know you're trying to make me happy but don't- don't meddle with this, ok?"

She finally nodded. "Ok."

---------

"... The new commanding leader of SG-1, Colonel Samantha Carter!"

She smiled at the General. "Thanks sirs, Janet," she whispered. She blinked through a few tears.

"Present time!" Cassie called. She didn't know why but her beloved 'aunt' seemed near tears all the time now.

Everyone laughed and headed towards the living room.

Å

"Thank you Pete," she said quietly. He had given her a silver locket.

The table was covered with gifts. Books from Daniel, food from Teal'c, clothes from Janet and makeup from Cass. The two General's showed up empty handed. Everyone looked expectantly at Jack.

"As the former Commanding Officer of SG-1, I've been busy saving my teams sixes, kicking Goa'uld butt, and making friends. What I'm giving you Carter isn't much but..." he slowly handed her the package.

She opened it then froze.

"Oh Jack," she whispered.

It was his hat. The one he had worn on almost every mission during the past eight years. It was worn, the brim tattered, the olive green faded. But it was his hat.

"Do you like it?"

His voice broke her trance. She stopped stroking it. "Like it? I love it."

Pete, behind her, blinked at the emotion in her voice. It was stupid hat. He said as much.

"Pete, this is Colonel O'Neill's hat. He's worn it on all of our missions, it's- it's his… his… well, trademark."

He kept feeling like something else was wrong, then he got it. She had called him Jack. She never, ever called her CO by his name. It was always Colonel O'Neill. Never Jack.

Jack was grinning stupidly "For cryin' out loud Carter," he managed to get out. "It's like Pete said. A stupid hat, no call to cry!"

She laughed, "You're right sir," she said lying the hat reverently back on the tissue paper.

Pete squirmed.

Å

"You what?"

The deadly calm in Jacob's voice unnerved him.

"I want to marry your daughter."

"Does she love you?"

"I think so."

Jacob got a peculiar gleam in his eye. "If she says yes."

"Thank you sir!"

"No need to thank me yet Shanahan. Get her to say yes first."

Pete nodded, looking very much like an over eager puppy dog.

Å

"Sam, can I talk to you?"

Carter looked up from the photo album she was looking through with Cassandra.

"Uh, sure, I guess."

"Can I come?" Cassie asked 'innocently'.

"This is for adults," he said rather condescendingly.

Cassie shrugged and turned back to the album,

inwardly seething. Adults... she was 17 for cryin' out loud!

"What is it Pete?" she demanded as he dragged her back into the living room. (They had regrouped in the kitchen for cake, Jack's idea)

"Samantha Carter, will you marry me?"

"What?" she asked completely taken unaware.

"You heard me."

"Pete," she managed to get out, "I-"

Pete didn't know why, but he was in this state of panic. He knew if she said no, it'd be no. Forever.

"Sam, I love you."

Sam looked at him with tears sparkling in her eyes. He wanted to wipe them away. "Will you?"

"I..." she stopped and her eyes wandered over to the coffee table. Peeking out of its white wrappings, an olive brim could be seen. "I..."

Pete felt like someone had tossed him into a pool of ice water. "You love him don't you?" he half asked, half stated.

"Who?"

"O'Neill."

"I..."

"I knew it all along. Just by the way you look at him and talk about him."

"Pete-"

"Was I just a distraction?"

"I-"

He looked at her, "I loved you Sam."

"Pete-"

He shook his head. "I have to go."

"Pete!" Her anguished voice cried.

He looked at her.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

He blinked to conceal the tears that had risen to his eyes. "So am I," he whispered. "So am I."

She watched him go and then dashed out of the room.

---- ----

"Carter!" Jack called, "We're having cake."

He peeked into the living room. It was empty. He heard a soft sound and followed it towards her bedroom.

"Carter?" he called knocking.

No answer came.

He opened the door to see her crumpled on the bed, her shoulders shaking.

"Oh Carter," he whispered hurrying to her side and helping her sit up.

"Sir... he-he left," she sobbed.

He almost stopped breathing. She did love that cop.

"Carter, I can go get..." he began when he saw she wasn't finished.

"I hurt him so much," she whispered. "So much."

"What do you mean?"

Her blue eyes turned toward him. "The Hat."

"What hat?"

"Sir..." her exasperation clear.

"Oh," he was clearly puzzled. "He was mad? Over a hat?"

"He proposed."

His arm around her shoulder, she could feel him stiffen. "And you said?"

"No," she stopped then gave a hysterical laugh. "Actually, he wouldn't let me answer! He just said he knew I love you and that..." she broke off sobbing. "Why me? Why do I always hurt people?" she demanded. "Why?"

"Carter-"

She buried her face in his shoulder "Why?"

"People can't help falling in love with you Carter. No one could."

She raised her tear stained face to meet his. "Some one can," she barely whispered.

"Oh Sam, I-"

She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry sir," she said shakily, "I don't know what came over me."

"Carter-"

She dashed down the hall, into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Way to go Jack," Daniel muttered from the doorway.

"Daniel, shut up."

"I agree."

"Jacob, this is none of your-"

"That's my daughter O'NEILL."

Jack slumped against the bed. "You know the regs Jacob," he said listlessly "Two officers cannot engage in-"

"Retire."

"I would."

"It just so happens that the President is looking for an civilian option to run the SGC." Major General Hammond suggested.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"This isn't the time."

Jacob nodded understandingly. "Just remember one thing. We don't live forever."

------

Sam ignored the glances she kept getting. Today, SG-1 under her command was leaving for their first mission. She looked out her watch. Five minutes. She hurried to the embarkation room and slid her card.

As the door opened, applause met her years. The whole gate room was filled with people, waiting to wish her good luck.

"Chevron one encoded."

"Good luck Colonel!" some one yelled.

"Chevron two encoded."

As people kept yelling congratulations to her, she could hardly hear Walter yell Chevron three and four encoded.

"Chevron five encoded."

"Sam," Daniel whispered gesturing to the Stargate.  
She followed his arm. General O'Neill stood there.

"Chevron six encoded."

She pushed her way through the crowd. She paused at the bottom of the ramp.

"Chevron seven... locked!"

The 'whoosh' shot out. Jack didn't budge.

"Sir?" she asked in a low tone. "What are you doing?"

"Samantha Carter," he whispered. "Will you marry me?"

She searched his face, looking for signs he was joking. "You're serious?"

"Never more."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"I- yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"WOOHOO!" he yelled.

She kissed him.

He was stunned for a second then responded well.

They finally pulled away amid the thunderous applause. The 'emotions' between them was well known.

"SG-1, you have a go," he said softly.

Carter pulled out the drab olive hat and pulled it on. "Let's move out!" she called.

SG-1 hurried through, Sam then Teal'c and then...

"Sergeant Siler, I believe you owe me fifty dollars!" He yelled before dashing through.

...And then Daniel.

Jack watched the gate deactivate.

"Congrats Jack." Jacob said from behind him.

"Thanks Jacob."

"Take care of her."

"Yes sir," and with that he handed George (who was next to Jacob) a sheet of paper. "My resignation sir."

"Accepted. Best of luck to you Jack."

Jack turned back to the gate then laughed. A brand new hat sat on the ramp.

A note inside read:

"A new one for you to break it. I love you Jack.  
Sam."

He smiled. Sam would be home in forty-eight hours. He couldn't wait.

* * *

Hmm, lol, this did NOT turn out the way it was suppose to. It was suppose to be a short little ficlet about 'the hat' but nothing ever goes as planned with me... bits are kind of 'fake-y' (yes, I know that's not a word) but...  
Oh, the 'hat thing' I got from Kate McCaye's Birthday Traditions (8?) and it is used with full permission from the author. (Thanks ma'am)  
I hope you liked it and PLEASE review!


End file.
